


Fotoromanza

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Lo chiamavano Jeeg Robot | They Call Me Jeeg (2015)
Genre: Comedy, Dialect, M/M, Mild Language, Slang, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: Lo Zingaro, quella notte, non si è limitato a chiedere a Enzo chi fosse.





	Fotoromanza

# Fotoromanza

_‘Oddio, questo è scemo.’_

Ma scemo di brutto. Oltre che matto come un cavallo e pure pericoloso.

Prende, entra, fa il comodo suo.

_‘Se nun me libbero, so’ cazzi… E nun è solo perché questo è ‘na cifra schiodato.’_

Quello tortura. Tortura pesante. E, se non se ne va, se non si libera, quello fa fuori lui, fa fuori Alessia e fa fuori pure il primo che passa, per sfizio.

Ma intanto tortura di brutto. Ha messo su Canale 5. Di notte. Con tutte quelle salme che cantano. Meglio prima, quando gli puntava la pistola in faccia, di Sandy Marton al Festivalbar ’84. _‘Nun se tollera.’_

“Uh, bella questa! Mo guarda!”

E acchiappa l’attaccapanni, quel matto. E ci si struscia mentre canta dietro alla Nannini “Ti telefono o no, ti telefono o no, io non cedo per prima…”

_‘Però c’ha ‘na bella voce…’_

È pure atletico, il matto. S’aggrappa, fa le piroette, s’atteggia a sexy, e l’attaccapanni nemmeno casca.

Poi gli piomba vicino e ritira fuori la pistola.

“Guarda, coso. Mo me so sfogato. Siccome sei pure caruccio, te faccio la grazia, e me te struscio pure, se stai bono. Però tu parla. Me lo dici o no da ‘ndo sei sbucato fori?”

“Parlo, parlo.” E il matto aspetta. Aspetta. E lui glielo dice.

“Sei stonato. E te movi come un ippopotamo. Mi dispiace. Per me è un no.”

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'evento di giugno 2019 di We are out of prompt.


End file.
